Seiya vs el ladrón de gomitas
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Seiya tenía una misión ese día. Sólo UNA misión. Una que parecía muy sencilla y que terminaría siendo mucho más difícil.


**Seiya vs el ladrón de gomitas**

 _Día 30 del mes de Athena. ¡Al fin¡Lo logré. ¡Me tomó medio año pero conseguí una idea! Ahora solo me falta terminar la historia de Aldebarán. ¿Podre hacerlo para este año? ¿O me tomará un año más? Pidan a los Dioses que no me tome un año más._

 _También tengo esta historia desde fines de noviembre…_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

* * *

 **Seiya vs el ladrón de gomitas**

Seiya, caballero de bronce de la constelación de Pegaso, fiel servidor de Athena (y *mascota* amigo de Saori Kido) tenía una misión ese día, solo una misión.

Llevarle a la diosa un paquete de gomitas (pero no de las de menta porque esas son feas). Sin embargo, al ofrecerse para la misión, no creyó que sería una tarea tan difícil. No contaba con la aparición de un ser que se robaría las gomitas.

* * *

 **El primer paquete**

Seiya llegó al Santuario cargando un paquete en su mano, dicho paquete llamó al instante la atención de cierto caballero dorado que estaba de guardia.

-Hola, Seiya- saludo Milo con una gran sonrisa. Sus ojos se movieron a la bolsa en manos del menor y de regreso a su rostro a la velocidad de la luz.

-Hola, Milo. Me gustaría quedarme a conversar pero tengo que llevarle esto a Saori.

-¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó el griego acercándose con movimientos imperceptibles.

-Son gomitas. Saori me pidió que fuera a comprarlas.

-Seguro lo pidió- dijo por lo bajo -¿Sabes? Yo puedo llevarlas. Tengo que subir hasta escorpio de todas maneras.

-Pero estas cuidando la entrada- dijo el castaño frunciendo el seño - ¿No se supone que no abandones tu puesto hasta que tu reemplazo llegue?

-Si, Aioria se atrasó un poco- contestó el griego con una sonrisa forzada. _"Vamos, Milo piensa en una buena distracción"_ se dijo -Aioros te estaba buscando.

-Tengo que llevarle esto a Saori, si lo veo…- Seiya miró a sus manos y las encontró vacías. – ¿Y la bolsa de gomitas?

-No sé. Estaba ahí hace dos segundos. Quizás fue un duende. Mu me dijo que vio uno por aquí.

-¿Y por qué no lo vimos?

-Sólo los lemurianos pueden verlos.

-No puedo ir con Saori y decirle que las perdí. Mejor voy a comprar más. Nos vemos luego, Milo.

-Sí, claro- el caballero de escorpio vio al japonés alejarse y sacó el paquete de gomitas de detrás de su espalda –ingenuo.

* * *

Desde detrás de un árbol, escondido en las sombras, un pequeño ser dio un resoplido.

* * *

 **El segundo paquete**

No le había costado nada al caballero conseguir otro paquete de gomitas pero tenía que tener cuidado porque en la tienda no les quedaban más. Esta vez no dejaría que el duende se las robara.

Al llegar a la entrada del Santuario se encontró con Aioria, que estaba recostado contra un pilar con los ojos cerrados.

-Aioria, se supone que montes guardia.

-Lo hago, lo hago. Puedo hacer este trabajo hasta con los ojos cerrados- dijo el caballero abriendo los ojos, que al instante se clavaron en el paquete atado al cuello del menor. - ¿Una nueva moda?- preguntó, señalando al pecho del otro.

-No. Son gomitas. Un duende se robó el paquete anterior de mi mano. Por eso ahora lo llevo en el cuello.

-Seiya, los duendes no existen.

-Milo me lo dijo. Las gomitas desaparecieron de mi mano.

-Los duendes no existen…- Aioria dejó que las palabras murieran en su boca al entender lo que su compatriota había hecho -pero puede haber sido un hada.

-¿Un hada?

-Sí. Esas son muy rápidas.

-No importa. Lo que sea no logrará ganar esta vez. Le llevaré estás gomitas a…- Seiya movió su mano hasta la bolsa y se encontró con su pecho -¡¿Y las gomitas?!

-Te lo dije, Seiya. Un hada. Son muy rápidas. Ni siquiera yo pude verla.

-Saori va a matarme si no le llevo las gomitas- se lamentó el japonés –Ni modo. Voy a comprar más. Espero que otra tienda tenga.

-Buena suerte.

Una vez que Aioria vio que Seiya no estaba en los alrededores, sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de gomitas.

-No hay nadie más rápido que el león dorado.

* * *

Desde la sombra de una columna, un pequeño ser dio un resoplido molesto.

* * *

 **El tercer paquete**

Esta vez tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado. No sólo la tienda no tenía más, sino que ninguna tienda tenía más gomitas. Si perdía esa bolsa estaría saludando a Caronte muy pronto. Para evitar perderla la llevaba atada a su cuello y sujeta en una mano. No había forma de que se la robaran debajo de sus narices esta vez. Además estaba usando otra de las entradas. El duende y el hada estaban en la principal y allí no lo atraparían.

-¿Qué haces luciendo tan sospechoso?- preguntó Máscara de la Muerte – ¿Por fin te decidiste a hacer algo malo?

-Nos hubieras dicho y podríamos haber ayudado- agregó Afrodita. –Este lugar se está poniendo aburrido.

-No. Nada de eso. Tengo que llevar este paquete de gomitas a Saori y no voy a dejar que ningún duende ni hada me los robe.

Los caballeros dorados se miraron en silencio mientras el de bronce miraba a todos lados. Máscara levantó una ceja interrogante a su compañero que se encogió de hombros y movió su dedo al costado de su cabeza en la señal universal de locura.

-Seiya, los duendes y las hadas no existen- dijo el sueco.

-Claro que sí. Milo me contó sobre los duendes que solo los lemurianos pueden ver y Aioria me dijo sobre las hadas muy rápidas.

-Milo y Aioria- repitió el caballero rodando los ojos –Seiya, ellos te mintieron y se-

-Equivocaron- interrumpió el caballero de Cáncer dándole una mirada de advertencia a su amigo. –No es un hada ni un duende. Es un vampiro.

Afrodita se golpeó la frente y decidió que no valía la pena. Se quedaría a ver a dónde quería llegar el italiano con esa mentira, después de todo no había nada más entretenido que hacer.

-Los vampiros no existen. Y aún si existieran no pueden salir al sol.

-Eso es lo que ellos quieren que creas- advirtió Máscara – en realidad pueden salir de día siempre que se pongan mucho bloqueador solar y no se queden mucho tiempo al sol.

Detrás del duo, el caballero de Piscis hacia todo lo posible por contener la risa.

-¿Cómo Afrodita?- preguntó Seiya, ganándose una mirada mortal del sueco.

-No. Afro no es un vampiro. Los vampiros son peligrosos.

-Afrodita es peligroso- remarco el más joven.

-Al fin alguien que lo entiende.

-No viene al caso- interrumpió el caballero. –Los vampiros pueden congelar el tiempo y tu nunca te darías cuenta a menos que buscaras entre las sombras, si alguna aparece distorsionada es porque un vampiro anduvo cerca.

-¿Cómo esa?- preguntó el japonés señalando a los pies del caballero de Cáncer, donde su sombra tenía una forma extraña.

-¡Ay mamma mía!- gritó el italiano pegando un salto –exactamente como esa.

Ante el grito del caballero, Afrodita también pegó un salto y clavó sus ojos en la sombra. No había forma de que lo que Máscara decía fuera verdad… ¿o sí?

-¡Las gomitas!- gritó Seiya encontrándose con su mano vacía. –No es posible. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? En el pueblo no había más, pero si no traigo nada Saori va a matarme tan muerto que ni podré decirle "hola" a Hades.

-Puedes preguntar otra vez. Seguro que si les dices que son para Athena pueden conseguirte algunas- ofreció Máscara.

-Sí. Eso voy a hacer y si no, voy a desaparecer por un tiempo. Si no regreso no se preocupen- dijo el caballero corriendo en la dirección por la que había llegado.

-Máscara- empezó Afrodita tembloroso –lo de los vampiros…

\- ¿Qué vampiros? ¿No me digas que te creíste eso?- preguntó el italiano soltando una carcajada.

-Pero tú sombra…

-Es el Yomotsu. He estado practicando para abrirlo sin que se pueda sentir mi cosmos.

\- ¿Pero por qué?

El caballero de Cáncer sonrió mostrando la bolsa de gomitas. Su compañero negó con la cabeza pero acepto el dulce ofrecido.

* * *

Desde una grieta entre los escalones de piedra, un pequeño ser dio un resoplido.

* * *

 **El cuarto paquete**

Seiya se había dado por vencido. Sabía que Saori no estaría feliz con las gomitas que le traía, pero peor habría sido llegar con las manos vacías.

Había logrado pasar la entrada principal, en esas horas con simples guardias que no podían darse el lujo de holgazanear –a diferencia de los dorados-, y pasado por Aries y Tauro sin ser atacado por un duende, un hada o un vampiro.

-Espero que me crea- murmuró por lo bajo, pensando qué le diría a Saori con respecto a las gomitas y su tardanza.

-¿Qué te crea qué, quién?- preguntó Kanon desde la entrada de géminis. Estaba recostado contra un pilar esperando a que Saga terminara de comportarse como loco. Seguía insistiendo en que había fantasmas en el templo.

-Kanon, buenos días. Me gustaría quedarme pero tengo prisa. Si me detengo un duende, un hada o un vampiro me robaran las gomitas de Saori.

Ante la mención de los dulces, Kanon se paró más derecho y dio un par de pasos hacia el caballero.

-No existen los duendes, ni las hadas, ni los vampiros. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Un duende me robó la primera bolsa de dulces cuando hablaba con Milo. Después un hada me robó la segunda mientras hablaba con Aioria y un vampiro se robó la tercera cuando hablaba con Máscara y Afrodita.

-Estoy seguro de que…- Kanon lo pensó mejor y sonrió –no fue ninguna de esas cosas. Es posible que fuera un duende-hada-vampiro.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el caballero de Pegaso apretando más la bolsa contra su cuerpo y mirando hacia todas partes.

-Es un ser pequeño como un duende, con alas como un hada y con dientes como un vampiro. Se dice que se roba los dulces de la gente.

\- ¿Y cómo lo detengo?

-No se puede. Pero mi maestro una vez logró ahuyentar a uno del templo. Estoy seguro de que dejó algo escrito por alguna parte. Si tienes unos minutos…

-No lo sé. No creo que sea buena idea. Mejor seguir subiendo rápido.

-Vamos, Seiya. Esa cosa va a perseguirte y tu vas a guiarlo directo a Athena. ¿De verdad quieres ponerla en peligro?

-Dijiste que robaban dulces.

-También beben sangre de dioses. Por la ambrosia que tomaron y todo eso.

-Entonces es muy peligroso. Vamos a buscar como derrotarlo.

-Claro, estoy seguro de que el libro está en alguna parte de la biblioteca, pero como no viví acá por mucho tiempo y Saga estaba algo loco, no sabría decirte el lugar exacto. Puedo sostener las gomitas mientras buscas.

-Gracias Kanon, esto va a ser de mucha ayuda- el caballero aceptó el paquete de gomitas y guío a Pegaso hasta la biblioteca de Géminis y, sin que el menor se diera cuenta, abrió la otra dimensión y lo envió hasta el otro lado del mundo.

-De verdad que necesitan más entrenamiento.

-Kanon ¿qué era eso del duende-hada-vampiro?- preguntó su hermano apareciendo desde la cocina con un colador en la cabeza.

-Nada, Saga. Solo una pequeña mentira para lograr que Pegaso me dejara las gomitas- el caballero sonrió y se llevó una gomita a la boca. Tan rápido como la había comido, la estaba escupiendo con muecas de asco –Eww, son de menta.

-Eso te ganas por andar robando cosas. Y los duende-hada-vampiros son reales, Kanon. No deberías burlarte de su existencia.

-Sí, sí. Disculpa si no creo las palabras del sujeto que oye voces y tiene un colador en la cabeza. Me voy a dormir. Estas gomitas son un asco.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _Unas horas más tarde en la habitación de Kanon…_

El menor de los gemelos dormía plácidamente en su cama. A pesar de que no pudo disfrutar de las gomitas robadas, y de las locuras de su hermano, había sido un buen día.

Un ser pequeño y regordete, con alas iridiscentes, se acercó a la cama donde el caballero descansaba. Pasando desapercibido, abrió la boca y clavó sus colmillos en el brazo del caballero.

Bajó de la cama y salió por la ventana camino a Cáncer. Uno menos, cuatro por morder.

 _A la mañana siguiente_

-¡Saga! –gritó Kanon desde su habitación. Sostenía su brazo y miraba horrorizado las dos marcas rodeadas de un aro rojizo.

-¿Por qué gritas tan temprano?- preguntó su hermano desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Tenemos mosquitos mutantes en el templo.

Saga frunció el seño y miró a su hermano.

-Solo hay lugar para un loco en este templo, Kanon.

-Te hablo en serio, Saga. Mira- el menor puso su brazo mordido a dos centímetros de los ojos medio cerrados de su hermano.

-Eso no es una picadura de mosquito. Es una mordedura de duende-hada-vampiro. Te dije que no debías burlarte de su existencia.

 **Mientras tanto en el templo de Athena**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Seiya?- preguntó la encarnación de la Diosa al caballero de Pegaso.

El japonés, con grandes ojeras y el agotamiento claro en el rostro, sonrió y entregó a la Diosa una bolsa de gomitas.

-Y esta vez no se las robaron ni un duende, ni un hada, ni un vampiro. Y además no guié al duende-hada-vampiro hasta usted- una vez que las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, Seiya se desmayó.

-No existen esas criaturas ¿verdad Shion?- la Diosa se giró hacia el Patriarca y lo encontró pálido y con los ojos saltones. -¿Shion?

-Lo siento, Athena. Tengo que ir hasta Géminis. Parece que tenemos un duende-hada-vampiro en el Santuario. Por favor quiero que se quede aquí y no se mueva, enviare a algunos caballeros a protegerla.

En alguna parte del bosque del Santuario, un pequeño duende-hada-vampiro se disponía a probar las gomitas que le había robado a Kanon, para su mala suerte el resto ya se las había terminado.

Sacó una gomita y se la llevó a la boca, escupiéndola segundos después.

-Eww, menta. Qué asco.

El duende-hada-vampiro reboleó las gomitas al piso y se dispuso a ir en busca de dulces.

-Quizás probaré a Athena- se dijo antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **Cuestiones de interés**

 **1.** Ni Máscara, ni Aioria, ni Milo, ni Afrodita saben qué los mordió durante la noche.

 **2.** Afrodita está muy enfadado porque lo que sea que lo mordió lo hizo en su rostro. Se niega a dejar el templo hasta verse normal.

 **3**. Milo creyó que era una mordedura de araña y fue a hablar con Camus. Al acuariano le importó muy poco.

 **4**. El Santuario está en alerta máxima por la posible presencia de un duende-hada-vampiro.

 **5**. Aioros se niega a salir de debajo de su cama porque su sangre es muy dulce y seguro será una víctima. Shura no logra convencerlo de lo contrario.

 **6**. Nadie excepto Shion, Dohko, Saga, Aioros, Seiya y Shun creen que exista tal cosa como un duende-hada-vampiro pero nadie quiere ir en contra de las órdenes de Shion así que pretenden buscar al "intruso". Menos Ikki, Ikki se negó a ser parte de tal locura.

 **7**. Shun lo convenció de ayudar a buscar a la criatura.

 **8**. El duende-hada-vampiro se mudó al Olimpo, donde puede vivir tranquilo y con un bufet de todo lo que pueda comer.

 **9**. Kanon se fue de "vacaciones" al Templo de Pose hasta que se calmen las cosas. Y está ofendido de que Saga no quiera estar loco junto con él.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Me siento muy mal por las gomitas de menta. No quería llamarlas feas pero son… ¿cómo lo digo de manera amable? Son un asco. Me gustan las gomitas y me gusta la menta pero las gomitas de menta son un invento de Eris para traer caos al mundo._

 _Si a alguien le gustan las gomitas de menta sepan que son HÉROES, no sé cómo pueden comer eso sin matar a sus papilas gustativas. Mi hermana me dijo que no son de menta, son de eucalipto, pero eso no cambia que sepan horrible y piquen._

Lena


End file.
